Ginny zwischen zwei Jungs
by ElayneDrake
Summary: Ginny ist mit Oliver Wood zusammen, doch schwaärmt insgeheim schon immer für Draco. Was geschieht wenn ein Mädchen Zwei Jungs hat?


Ginny zwischen zwei Jungs... 

Virginia Weasley, genannt Ginny, saß gelangweilt in der Bibliothek und erledigte ihre Hausaufgaben. Zwischendurch schaute sie immer auf die Uhr, damit sie das Quidditchtraining nicht verpasste. 20 Minuten später verließ sie die Bibliothek und machte sich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld. Ginny zog sich um und wartete dann auf dem Feld auf die andren. Sie versetzte ihren Besen in einen Schwebezustand und setzte sich darauf. Beim umschauen fiel ihr die Gestalt in den oberen Rängen auf. Eine große, dünne und blonde Gestalt – Malfoy... Mit einem eisigen Blick, doch nicht hasserfüllt, starrte er sie an. Ginny fand es ganz zu ihrem erstaunen nicht unangenehm. Sie genoss es. Aber warum starrte er sie an? Sie... Ginny Weasley. Die, die er noch vor kurzem hasste. Doch ihr blieb keine Zeit länger darüber nachzudenken, denn Oliver Wood rief sie schon. Ginny rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. Sie drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und lächelte. Oliver hob sie hoch und küsste sie zärtlich. „Gin, ich hab dich gesucht. Das Training fällt heute aus...Katie, Angelina und George haben doch die Grippe und liegen im Krankenflügel und zu Viert lohnt es sich nicht. Wollen wir was zusammen unternehmen?", sagte er zu ihr. „Hm, auf was hast du Lust? Wir könnten ja nach Hogsmeade gehen..."„Gerne. Lass uns gehen."Die beiden legten Ginnys Besen in die Umkleide, wo er sie in die Arme schloss und leidenschaftlich küsste. Ginny war schon dabei, wie schon so oft, schwach zu werden und hatte ihre Hände schon unter seinem T-Shirt. Doch Oliver löste sich lächelnd von ihr und nahm sie an der Hand. „Lass uns das auf später verschieben, Gin", sagte er grinsend und zog sie Richtung Hogsmeade. In den 3 Besen ließen sie sich nieder und bestellten 2 Butterbier. Gin saß auf seinem Schoß und lächelte ihn verliebt an. „Wann ist eigentlich unser nächstes Spiel, Schatz?", fragte sie ihn. „In 3 Wochen Samstag...gegen unsere „Freunde"die Slytherins.", erwiderte er.

Später am Abend saß Ginny alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum und studierte den Text über den Koboldaufstand im Jahre 1099. Sie war gerade dabei, als Gollo den Krieg erklärte, als ihr eine Eule auf den Schoß flog. Sie nahm der Eule den Brief ab und gab ihr einen Keks. Nachdem sie das Buch weggelegt hatte, öffnete sie den Umschlag und holte einen Zettel hervor. _0.00 Uhr. Eingangshalle. Bitte komm. Draco _ stand auf dem Blatt. Ginny fiel vor erstaunen der Unterkiefer runter. Draco Malfoy wollte sie sprechen. Aber warum um Mitternacht in der Eingangshalle? Sie überlegte nicht lange und ging früh zu Bett, um die anderen zu täuschen. Gin war nämlich entschlossen zu dem Treffen zu gehen.

Um kurz vor 12 stand sie auf und schlich sich aus dem Schlafsaal. Nachdem sie durch die Gänge gehuscht war und fast von Mrs. Norris erwischt wurde, der sie einen Tritt verpasste, erreichte sie um Punkt 0.00 Uhr die Eingangshalle. Niemand war da. Na Toll. Er hat mich verarscht...und ich Idiot bin darauf hereingefallen. Er sitzt sicher unten im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und lacht sich kaputt... „Hey Ginny, sorry für die Verspätung, aber ich kam nicht früher weg", flüsterte plötzlich jemand in ihr Ohr. Virginia sprang vor Schreck in die Luft und drehte sich ruckartig um. „Erschreck mich nie wieder so! Verstanden? Was willst du?", sagte sie zu ihm. „Shhhhhh, nicht so laut, oder willst du das Filch uns erwischt?", würgte er sie ab. „Komm mit!"Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hinaus ins Freie. „Wohin willst du?", fragte Ginny ihn. „In den Wald....dort haben wir unsere Ruhe." Draco zog sie in den Wald und ging mit ihr bis zu einer Lichtung. „Du brauchst keine Angst haben. Hier passiert dir nichts.", sagte er lächelnd. „So, und was willst du jetzt?", sagte sie barsch. „Mit dir reden...es ist so....ich hab mich in dich verliebt Gin.....so sehr wie noch in keine zuvor. Du gehst mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf."Ginny klappte der Mund auf. „Ähm...wie bitte? Du....in mich...?", stammelte sie. Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn er hatte schon seine Arme um sie geschlungen und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Ginny gab sich ihm hin und ließ sich fallen. „Oh Draco...wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet....das ist so wunderschön...."„Red nicht so viel....küss mich lieber...", erwiderte er und küsste sie erneut, nur viel wilder. Er zog sie an den nächsten Baum und lehnte sie daran. „Ich will dich spüren Ginny....mein Schwanz verlangt nach dir.....verweigere mir nicht, was du Wood genehmigst...", flüsterte er. Ginny schlang ein Bein um ihn und öffnete seine Hose. Er schob ihren Rock nach oben und ihren Slip nach unten. Mit seiner Hand streichelte er sie zwischen den Beinen. Ginny stöhnte auf und ließ ihre Hand in seine Boxershorts wandern und umfasste sein sehr erregtes, und zu ihrem erstaunen gar nicht kleines, Glied und rieb sanft daran. Mit der anderen Hand streifte sie ihm die Boxershorts ab und küsste ihn wild. Draco erwiderte ihre Küsse und stöhnte ziemlich erregt auf. Dann zog er sie näher an sich, sie umschlang ihn enger mit ihrem Bein und er drang in sie ein. Ginny, die es nicht gewohnt war, dass die Stöße in sie ziemlich hart und schnell waren, keuchte einen Moment auf und stöhnte dann genüsslich, da ihr das gefiel. Draco riss ihre Bluse auf und leckte an ihren sich im Takt wippenden Brüsten (sie trug keinen BH). Sie schrie fast laut auf vor Erregung und fuhr durch Dracos Haare. Er stoß heftiger und schneller in sie und drückte sie so noch mehr an den Baum. Ginny zog ihm das T-Shirt aus und fuhr mit ihren Händen und ihrer Zunge über seinen muskulösen Oberkörper. Draco stöhnte laut und ergoss sich in ihr. Sie merkte wie das warme Sperma sich in ihr verteilte und krallte sich in dem Moment in seinen Rücken (wovon er heftige Kratzer davon trug) als sie ihren Orgasmus erlebte und dabei ziemlich laut stöhnte. Die beiden standen schweißgebadet am Baum und lächelten sich an. „Ich Liebe dich, Gin! Du bist ein Traum! Schick Oliver in die Wüste und komm zu mir.", sprach er immer noch unregelmäßig atmend in ihr Ohr. Oliver! Den hatte sie total vergessen....Ohje und jetzt hatte sie mit Draco Sex und er wollte mehr. Gin küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und wild. „Draco....können wir das vorerst für uns behalten? Nicht lange...ich möchte es Oliver nur schonend beibringen....."Er sah sie erstaunt an und nickte dann.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Ginny schreckliche Kopfschmerzen und war total müde. Kein Wunder nach gestern Nacht, sagte sie sich. Sie saß beim Mittagessen und kaute gelangweilt an ihrem Schnitzel, als plötzlich Oliver neben ihr saß und sie in seine Arme zog und leidenschaftlich küsste. „Na, gut geschlafen? Ich kam um 9 Uhr in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Aber Lydia sagte mir, dass du schon schlafen gegangen bist."„Ja...ich war ziemlich müde und hatte Kopfschmerzen....tut mir leid...aber heute Abend bleib ich wach bist du kommst. Versprochen!", entgegnete sie. „Wie wärs wenn wir das auf heute Mittag vorverlegen?", er grinste und stand auf. „Um 3 in meinem Zimmer (Schülersprecher und Quidditchkapitäne haben eigene Zimmer)"Oliver verließ die Große Halle. Gin blickte hinüber zum Slytherintisch, sah Draco jedoch nicht.

Um 3 saß Ginny in Olivers Zimmer und wartete auf ihn. Er kam auch kurze Zeit darauf. Er schloß die Tür ab und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett. Sie setzte sich sofort auf seinen Schoß und begann gierig ihn zu küssen und sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Oli führte seine Hände unter ihr Top und öffnete ihren BH. Er erwiederte ihre Küsse leidenschaftlich. Ginny die ihm das Hemd von den Schultern geschoben hatte, öffnete nun seine Hose und fuhr mit ihren Händen in sie. Oliver schob ihr Top nach oben und zog ihr es aus, dann schmiss er ihren BH weg und öffnete ihren Rock, den er ihr sogleich von den Hüften schob. Ginny ließ sich neben ihn aufs Bett fallen und zog ihn auf sich. Sie schob ihm die Hose nach unten und dann fuhr sie mit ihren Händen in seine Boxershorts. Oli stöhnte auf und streichelte über ihre Brüste und umkreiste mit seiner Zunge ihre Brustwarzen. Ginny schrie vor Erregung auf und griff nach seinem sehr harten Schwanz, sie befreite ihn von der Enge der Boxershorts und schob sich gleichzeitig den pinkfarbenen Tanga runter. Oli schob ihre Beine auseinander und drang in sie ein. Er bewegte sich erst langsam dann schneller werdend in ihr. Ginny umklammerte ihn mit ihren Beinen und drückte ihre Hüften gegen ihn, damit er tiefer eindringt. „Oh Gott....Oliver! Mach weiter! Das tut so gut....", stöhnte sie und presste sich gegen ihn, als sie kam. Oliver küsste sie zärtlich und kam kurz darauf. Er und Ginny lagen eng aneinandergepresst auf seinem Bett und knutschten wild herum. Die Beine immer noch um ihn geschlungen lag sie unter ihm und spürte, wie sein schlaffer Schwanz langsam wieder härter wurde. Sie schob Oli von sich und drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Dann küsste sie über seine Brust abwärts und kam an seinem besten Stück an. Sanft nahm sie es in die Hand und rieb langsam daran. Oliver stöhnte leise und schloß die Augen. Ginny setzte ihre Lippen an sein Glied und küsste es langsam von der Eichel abwärts. Abwechselnd schob sie es in ihren Mund oder leckte daran. Gin bemerkte wie sein Schwanz immer härter wurde und sie wusste, dass er nicht mehr lange seinen Orgasmus zurückhalten konnte. Sie machte weiter. Oli stöhnte genüsslich auf. Ginny die mittlerweile noch erregter durch das Stöhnen war, setzte sich auf ihn und fing an sich auf ihm zu bewegen. Erst langsam, dann schneller, dann wieder langsamer. Oliver konnte seinen Orgasmus keine Sekunde länger zurückhalten und ergoss sich in ihr. Gin saß auf ihm und streichelte seine Brust. Er zog ihren Kopf zu sich herunter und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. „Das war einfach klasse. Du bist wundervoll, Gin. Aber jetzt bist auch du mal dran mit verwöhnt werden"Er lächelte sie an und zog sie neben sich. Ginny ließ sich neben ihm nieder und kuschelte sich ganz eng an ihn. Doch er drehte sie auf den Rücken und fing an ihre Brüste zu lecken und sanft an ihren Nippeln zu knabbern. Gin stöhnte auf. Oli wanderte tiefer mit seinen Küssen und leckte über ihren Body. Er streichelte sie zwischen ihren Beinen und wanderte mit seinen Lippen auch tiefer. Oliver schob ihre Beine auseinander und spielte mit seiner Zunge an ihrem Kitzler. Er umkreiste ihn und leckte über ihn. Ginny schrie lauter als vorher auf und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Das ist geil....Oliver...das ist so geil...", stöhnte sie. Er drang mit seiner Zunge leicht in sie ein und streichelte ihre Klitoris weiter mit zwei Fingern. Ginny stöhnte und stöhnte und schrie auf als sie das warme Gefühl des Orgasmuses durchströhmte. Sie zog Oliver hoch und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und wild. „Das war geil, Gin. Das tat so gut...", sagte er. „Ja....es war wunderschön...", sie lächelte ihn an. Da fiel ihr Draco ein und sie glaubte sich nun sicher zu sein, dass Oliver der Richtige für sie ist....

Draco saß im Schlafsaal und schrieb an Ginny: _Liebe Ginny, gestern Abend war wundervoll mit dir. Ich Liebe dich so sehr! Lass uns uns heute Abend wieder treffen. Wo auch immer du willst. Sag mir bescheid. ...Draco _ Er las die Nachricht nocheinmal durch und schickte sie dann Ginny. Er nahm sich sein Zaubertränkebuch und machte die Hausaufgaben dazu. Er wartete sehnlichst auf Antwort.

Ginny zog sich gerade an, als es von unten rief. Sie schlüpfte noch schnell in ihren Tanga und ihren Rock und küsste Oliver, der immer noch auf dem Bett lag und sie begierig ansah und ging dann nach unten. Es war Hermine gewesen, die sie wegen einem gemeinsamen Projekt (GDHRANC Gebt den Halb Riesen auch ne Chance) sprechen wollte. Ginny nickte und ging mit Hermine alles durch. Ginny stand gerade auf um in die Bibliothek zu gehen, als die Eule auf ihrer Schulter landete. Sie nahm ihr den Brief ab und die Eule flog wieder davon. Gin las die Nachricht und schrieb sofort unter die Nachricht von Draco: _10 Uhr. Raum der Wünsche. Bis dann, ich freu mich schon! Ginny _ Sie wollte den Brief gerade in die Eulerei hochbringen. Aber sie überlegte es sich noch mal und schrieb noch _PS: Ich Liebe Dich auch! _Gerade auf der Treppe zum Eulenturm stieß sie mit Harry zusammen. „Oh, hi Harry. Was machst du denn hier?", stotterte sie und lächelte. „Ich hab nen Brief verschickt.", antwortete er und ging grinsend an ihr vorbei „Ich muss weiter...", waren seine Worte bevor er um die Biegung zum Gang war. Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und rannte die letzen Stufen hinauf. Sie sah Dracos Uhu und gab ihm den Brief. Der Uhu flog sofort los und Gin ging zurück nach unten. Sie setzte sich in die Große Halle, die sich langsam füllte, da es gleich Abendessen gab. Oli setzte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm um sie. „Na, alles ok? Was wollte Hermine denn vorhin?"„Ach es war nur wegen GDHRANC...alles ok." Er lächelt und sah zur Tür. „Sieh mal wer da kommt...Schleimscheißer Malfoy....und seine Frankensteins..." „Er ist kein Schleimscheißer!", rutschte es Ginny heraus. Oli sah sie entgeistert an. „Ähm..ich meine....er ist...ein einziger Schleimhaufen...."Sie lächelt verlegen. „Gin, alles ok mit dir? Willst du reden? Bedroht er dich?", fragte Oliver. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Keine Sorge, er macht mir nichts.", antwortet sie. Oli nickte und widmete sich nun seinem Teller, den er vollhäufte und dann begann zu essen. Ginny aß etwas Kartoffelbrei und ein Steak. Dann stand sie auf und verließ die Große Halle. Sie setzte sich hinauf auf den Astronomieturm und schaute in den Himmel. Plötzlich lag eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Ginny erschrak. Hinter ihr stand Draco und beugte sich runter zu ihr um sie auf die Wange zu küssen. „Was ist los? Du warst plötzlich weg. Hast du Ärger mit Oliver?", fragte Draco. „Hm....ich hätte Oliver gerade eine reinhauen können, als er sagte, dass du ein Schleimscheißer bist. Und er hat ziemlich seltsam reagiert. Das beste ist wohl, wenn ich heute noch Schluß mache...ich halte es nicht mehr aus ohne dich!"sie drehte sich zu ihm um und küsste ihn gierig. „Ok...dann tu das....ich warte auf dich im Raum der Wünsche. Einverstanden?" Er lächelte sie an und küsste sie noch mal. Dann verschwand er. Ginny stand auch auf und ging zurück in die Große Halle, wo Oli noch immer am Tisch saß und sich gerade mit Katie unterhielt. „Oliver ich muss mit dir reden...", begann sie. „Jetzt nicht!", wimmelte er sie ab. „Gut, es ist aus! Das wars...", schrie sie ihn an und rannte davon. Oliver und Katie starrten ihr verwundert hinterher. „Ähm, Oliver verschieben wir unser Gespräch auf nachher. Ich glaube du solltest mit ihr reden...", sagte Katie. „Nein! Wir führen jetzt unser Gespräch zu Ende. Die beruhigt sich schon wieder...", entgegnete er. Katie nickte widerwillig und fing wieder mit dem Thema Quidditch an.

Draco saß gelangweilt im Raum der Wünsche auf einem Sofa und starrte an die Decke, als plötzlich die Tür aufging und Ginny hereingestürmt kam. „Es ist aus.....ich hab mit ihm Schluss gemacht. Ich bin frei für dich!", sagte sie und strahlte ihn an. Sie rannte auf ihn zu sprang auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Dann begann sie sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und über seine Brust zu streicheln. „Ich Liebe Dich!", sagte er in ihr Ohr und erwiderte ihre Küsse. Er zog sie näher an sich heran und begann ihren Po zu massieren. Gin stöhnte leicht auf und schob ihm das Hemd von den Schultern, sie küsste seinen Hals, an dem er kurz darauf einen dunkelroten Knutschfleck hatte, und öffnete seine Hose. Draco versiegelte mit einem Zauberspruch die Tür und widmete sich dann ganz Ginnys Bluse, die er langsam aufknöpfte und mit der anderen Hand öffnete er ihr gleichzeitig ihren BH. Gin half ein wenig nach und zog schon mal Rock und Slip aus. Er lächelte sie an und begann dann ihre Brüste zu liebkosen und sanft an ihren Nippeln zu lecken. Virginia stöhnte auf und fuhr mit ihrer Hand in seine Boxershorts, um ihre Lust zu befriedigen. Sie umfasste seinen mittlerweile harten Schwanz und rieb sanft daran. Draco atmete schneller und hob Ginny mit einem Arm nach oben, mit der anderen Hand zog er seine Boxershorts aus und setzte Gin dann auf seinen Schwanz. Erregt wie sie war, fing sie sofort an wild auf ihm zu reiten und Draco hatte alle Mühe nicht sofort zu einem Orgasmus zu kommen. Gin stöhnte laut und strich über seine muskulösen Schultern und Brust und küsste ihn zwischen ihrem Stöhnen wild. Er stöhnte heftigst und schmiss Ginny von sich runter, er beugte sich über sie und drang wieder in sie ein. Jetzt bestimmte er das Tempo. Ginny zuerst erschrocken umschloss ihn nun mit ihren Beinen und zog ihn noch näher an sich. Draco stieß heftiger in sie und wurde etwas schneller. Gin stöhnte „Draco....oh mein Gott....das ist so geil....mach weiter...."und drückte ihn noch tiefer in sich. Draco grinste leicht und stieß noch heftiger in sie. Er war kurz vor einem Orgasmus, dass merkte er deutlich. Erst als Ginny laut aufschrie und sich an ihm klammerte, ließ er seinem Orgasmus freien Lauf. Er ergoss sich in ihr und sie stöhnte noch mal auf als sie die Zuckungen seines Schwanzes in sich spürte. Danach lagen sie eng umschlungen auf dem Sofa und knutschten wild herum. „Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich dich Liebe?", sie sah ihn an und kuschelte sich dann in seine Arme. „Ich kann es nicht oft genug hören, mein Schatz.", er grinste und küsste sie dann auf die Stirn. Ginny fuhr mit einem Finger über seine Brust und lächelte. „Du weißt, dass es sicher nicht leicht wird... Ich meine du bist Draco Malfoy aus Slytherin und ich Ginny Weasley aus Gryffindor..... aber wir schaffen das doch, oder?"„Natürlich.... und wenn jemand was gegen dich sagt, dann bekommt er es mit mir zu tun. Ich liebe dich Virginia Katherina Weasley.! Es ist mir egal was die andren denken.", sagte er. Sie küsste ihn sanft und schloss dann die Augen. „Ich muss zurück.....ich bin erst in der 5. und da darf ich noch nicht bis 0.00 Uhr auf den Gängen sein.....es ist gleich Elf...", sie löste sich widerwillig von ihm und zog sich an. Draco erhob sich und zog sich ebenfalls an. Dann legte er einen Arm um sie und ging mit ihr aus dem Raum. „Ich begleite dich. Ich darf schließlich bis Halb 12."Gin nickte und ging neben ihm her. Am Portrait der fetten Dame küsste er sie nochmals und verschwand dann in Richtung Kerker. Ginny ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah dort Oli sitzen. Sie ging, ihn ignorierend, an ihm vorbei und direkt zu Hermine, die am Kamin bei Harry saß. „Hallo ihr beiden...wie geht's euch?", fragte sie und setzt sich zu den beiden. „Hallo Gin, gut und dir?", antworteten Harry und Hermine fast zeitgleich. „Ja, ebenfalls. Obwohl nein eigentlich geht's mir blendend."Sie lächelte. „Was ist passiert? Geht es dir so gut weil du mit Oli Schluss gemacht hast?", fragte Harry. „Unter anderem auch. Aber egal. Sagt, könntet ihr mir in Geschichte helfen? Ich krieg diesen Gottverdammten Aufsatz über die Koboldaufstände nicht hin....", erwiederte sie. „Klar, wart ich hol dir meinen, den kannst du als Vorlage benutzen. Muss nur schnell das Pergament suchen. IS irgendwo in meiner Schublade der 5. Klasse."Hermine stand auf und ging hoch in den Schlafsaal. Nach 10 Minuten kam sie zurück und hielt Ginny eine Pergamentrolle hin. „Danke Hermine! Du bist meine letzte Rettung."„Kein Problem." Ginny setzte sich ans Fenster und schrieb an ihrem Aufsatz weiter, als Oliver zu ihr kam. „Ginny wir müssen reden...", sagte er. „Nein Oliver. Wir müssen gar nichts. Außerdem hab ich alles gesagt und ich habe auch gerade absolut keine Zeit. Du kannst ja solange mit jemand anderem reden."Antwortete sie und stand auf. Sie warf ihm einen eisigen Blick zu, der dem Blick von Snape in keinster Weise hinterher stand, und ging hoch in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Gin warf sich auf ihr Bett und sah den Wandkalender an. Da wurde ihr klar, dass in 4 Tagen die Weihnachtsferien anfangen würden und sie so Draco ganze 2 Wochen nicht sehen würde.Ihr schossen Tränen in die Augen und sie fing an zu weinen. Sie schreckte hoch, als eine Eule an ihr Fenster klopfte. Sie öffnete das Fenster und ließ die Eule rein. Ginny band den Brief ab und gab der Eule einen Keks, die es sich auf ihrem Tisch gemütlich gemacht hatte. _Der Brief ist von Draco! Was er wohl schreibt... Hallo Ginny, ich hab wollte dich fragen, ob du mich in den Ferien nicht besuchen willst und ich dir meine Eltern vorstelle. Bitte sag ja, denn ich halte es nicht 2 Wochen ohne dich aus. Ich Liebe Dich!! Draco Er will mich seinen Eltern vorstellen....Oh mein Gott....ob sie mich mögen? Ich schreib ihm gleich zurück. _Virginia zog ein Blatt Pergament aus der Tasche und schrieb. _Hey Schatz, ich komme gerne in den Ferien zu dir. Denn mir geht es nicht anders. Ich habe sogar gerade an das selbe gedacht. Sag mir wann und wo und ich komme. Wenn du willst kannst du auch mal zu mir kommen, aber erschrick dann bitte nicht. Es ist nicht eine Villa so wie ihr sie sicherlich habt. Aber ich liebe den Fuchsbau. Treffen wir uns Morgen? Wir können nach Hogsmeade gehen. Ich Liebe dich auch!! In Liebe Ginny. PS: 1000 Küsse von mir._ Gin band den Brief an den Fuß der Eule und schickte sie zurück zu Draco.


End file.
